


a broken fate

by yourmoon



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, At least I tried, Demigods, F/M, angst? not really but idk, been in my draft since idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmoon/pseuds/yourmoon
Summary: Myungeun and Wonwoo know; they are always connected to each other no matter what.





	a broken fate

That afternoon, as usual, Myungeun came to a little garden behind Demeter’s cabin to water the flowers. She wasn’t one of Demeter’s children indeed, but she felt she still had the responsibility to take care the garden. Besides, she loved flowers anyway. So she didn’t mind spending her time before dinner to visit the garden.

  
Myungeun stopped for a second at the gate as she found out there was someone in the garden. The boy was too engrossed with pale-grey flowers in front of him to realize that Myungeun was there. Myugeun smiled a little and walked towards him.

  
“You are indeed the son of Hades.” Myungeun said.  
The boy startled and turned around to face Myungeun.

  
“The first three hours when I got here, when Chiron gave me camp-tour, these flowers attracted me the most too.” Myungeun paused and touched the pale-grey flowers. “You have any idea what people call them?”

  
He nodded and said, “Asphodel.”

  
“Exactly, a few minutes after that, my mother claimed me. Then I knew the reason why these flowers were so captivating.” Myungeun let out a small laugh, remembering her first day at the camp.

  
“So...you are daughter of..” The boy hung his words, tried his best to remember the name of Greek gods and goddesses. He failed Greek History in school, after what happened to him in the past few hours, he realized how important the subject was.

  
“Persephone.”Myungeun nodded and chuckled. “I know, it will be difficult at first. It happened to all of us when we found out one of our parents were gods or goddesses. You’ll get use to it, trust me.”

  
She let out her right hand and said, “Park Myungeun, daughter of Persephone.”

  
He hesitated at first, but at the end he reached out her hand and said, “Jeon Wonwoo.”

  
As soon as their hands touched, a spark of red light came from their pinky fingers. Myungeun let go of her hand in shock. She stared at her little finger and Wonwoo’s. There was a red string connected their pinky. It was barely visible, but both Myungeun and Wonwoo noticed it.After a few seconds, the string faded and left a visible red mark—like a ring—tattooed in their pinky.

  
Wonwoo frowned and asked, “What does it mean?”

  
Myungeun did not answer it right away. She just stared at her new ‘tattoo’. After a minute passed by, she said, “Nothing. I’ll see you at dinner, Wonwoo.”

  
She pat Wonwoo’s shoulder and walked away, leaving him dumb-founded.

***

Wonwoo thought knowing that his father was the god of Underworld was bizarre enough. From Mingyu, his friend from Hephaestus’ cabin, he learned that soulmates did exist. People believed that there were million ways to find our soulmates. One of them was through red string of fate. Two people who were destined to be together had a red string connected their pinky fingers. So Wonwoo finally figured it out what happened yesterday in Demeter’s garden. He found his soulmate.

  
The world was insane, indeed, he thought. How could someone he just met was his soulmate?

  
“You’ll get used to it.” Mingyu said when they had sword class together. “When I figured out Sujeong is my soulmate, I was confused what should I do. Should I act like her couple? Or should I just act natural like nothing happened? The next day, even though our name were engraved in each other’s wrist, we treated each other like usual. Like a friend, best friend.”

  
Wonwoo stabbed the soil with his sword repeatedly as he watched two girls practicing across the field. Mingyu followed his gaze and smiled.

  
“But you love her.” Wonwoo said. It was a statement, not a question, yet Mingyu still answered it anyway.

  
“Of course, I do. Even though she always tries to kill me every time we’re on the opposite team in Capture the Flag, I do love her.” Mingyu waved excitedly at Sujeong and Myungeun who finally realized that they were staring at them.

  
Wonwoo caught Myungeun’s eyes. He just nodded and Myungeun shot him a smile. Nothing happened. Wonwoo didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach. His heart also beat steady.

  
“It takes time.” Mingyu said as if he could read Wonwoo’s mind. “And for your information, there’re a lot of guys in this camp who wish they have the red ring instead of you. Myungeun is an amazing girl, trust me.”

  
Wonwoo knew what Mingyu said was true. He just knew. He just had that feeling in his heart.

  
***

  
As time went by, Wonwoo started to get used to the camp. He went to every classes, he ate breakfast, lunch and dinner with his friends (well, even though he had to sit alone in Hades’ table, but technically he was with his friends), he joined Capture the Flag. For the first time in forever, he felt accepted. All that he got in Camp-Half Blood became a habit—his habit. And Myungeun, slowly but sure, became his habit too.

  
Like Mingyu said, nothing changed after you found your soulmates. You both didn’t have to act like a lover, though if you wanted to, you could. But both Myungeun and Wonwoo acted like nothing happened. Myungeun didn’t treat him in a special way, and Wonwoo found it so comfortable. Even though, one day, his friends teased him until his ears turned into red.

  
It was the day when they had archery class. Wonwoo learned that Myungeun was so good at archery(he thought she was better than Apollo’s children). In contrast, archery was his least favorite subject. Chiron always gave him an extra hour after class. Wonwoo was that horrible. The task was easy, he had to shot an apple which was placed on his friend’s head. That one unlucky friend was Dokyeom, son of Hermes.

  
“Guys, are you seriously aware that my life is on the line? Chiron, do something!” Dokyeom yelled.

  
“I just put an apple on your head. I did something.” Chiron said, emphasizing the word ‘did’. The rest of the campers were just laughing, enjoying the show.  
The campers cheered even loudly this time as Myungeun taught Wonwoo how to hold the bow correctly.

  
“You have to put your fingers under the arrow—no, no, not those fingers! Seriously, did you space out when Chiron taught you at your first day?” Myungeun groaned frustratingly.

  
Wonwoo just shut his mouth all the time, didn’t dare to say a word. Meanwhile, his friends were keep teasing him, shouting “He just thinks about you all the time, Myungeun.” Or “He always stares at his new red-ring on his pinky!”. Wonwoo clearly felt blood rushed to his ears, making it red as red as tomato. In his brain, he made a long list: how to kill his friends without their powerful god-parents knew.

  
“You should put your index, middle, and ring fingers under the arrow. And after that, you’ll need your thumb to support it. Like this,” Myungeun said as she placed Wonwoo’s fingers on the right place. Every time they touched, their ring glowed more brightly, and their friends cheered more loudly.

  
“Don’t mind them, I’ll beat them up on the next Capture the Flag.”

  
Myungeun smiled and whispered, “And, I have a feeling, you won’t kill Dokyeom. You do remember that we are connected, right?” She pat his shoulder and said out loud, “Good luck!”

  
Little did Myungeun know, Wonwoo’s heart beat a little bit faster than usual, the butterflies in his stomach dance into an upbeat love song, and a flutter of electricity ran through his body, making him felt so giddy. The feeling was so strange, but it became a habit—his habit.

  
When finally all became Wonwoo’s habit, that day, Myungeun suddenly dropped the bomb. They had a rendezvous at Demeter’s garden, right before dinner.

  
“I’m going tomorrow.” Myungeun said in a soft voice.

  
“Where? A quest?”Wonwoo asked.

  
Myungeun let out a big sigh. “Not necessarily a quest. But...” Myungeun paused for a while and then continued, her voice became softer and softer. “I’m going to be a hunter.”

  
“You—what??”Wonwoo’s voice raised a little.

  
“I’ve wanted this since I was a kid. I admire Artemis so much, more than I admire my mother, honestly.” Myungeun said and added, “Sorry, mom.”

  
Wonwoo was a new kid to Camp Half-Blood, but he was also a fast learner. He knew who Artemis was, and he knew what it took to be a hunter. In short, being Artemis’ hunter meant no boys for life—no soulmate.

  
“But you can’t change fate, Myungeun.” Wonwoo said, hopelessly.

  
Myungeun took one step closer to Wonwoo, “Yes, we can. Like we can change prophecy. We make our own fate, Wonwoo.”

  
“I’ve been thinking about this for months. I told Chiron, I told my siblings. And they said, if it’s really what I want, I have to do it. Then you came—we met. Everything became hard for me, Wonwoo.”

Myungeun said, but then she waved her hand in front of her face frantically, “I mean—you didn’t make it hard for me. I mean—you mean everything to me. Ugh, how do I say this.”

  
The corner of Wonwoo’s lips quirked slightly upward, Myungeun was—always—bad at expressing her feeling. She always stuttered at her words, and Wonwoo found it cute. He heard Myungeun let out another big sigh.

  
“But, I have to do this. This is what I want.” Myungeun said, tried to find Wonwoo’s eyes, even though Wonwoo kept avoiding her eyes. He brushed his fingers to his favorite flowers, the pale-grey ones, Asphodel. Myungeun followed his gaze.

  
“My mother is the Queen of Underworld. And your father is the King of Underworld. We can come and go as we like, we can meet there. That’s where our parents live, Wonwoo. We—are always connected.”

  
_In a different way, yeah._ Wonwoo thought. After a while, he finally lifted up his face and met Myungeun’s eyes. He studied her face for a moment. Her puppy brown eyes, her Squirtle’s lips, and her nose which always scrunched every time she laughed. Wonwoo felt like—he was staring at the girl version of him.

  
But finally, he asked, “How we do it? How we change the fate?”

  
“We cut the string. And you’re the one who should do it.” Myungeun said as she took out her dagger from her belt. Wonwoo took it, slowly, tried to stall the time.

  
“Why should I?” He asked.

  
“Because you are the one who will find your new soulmate. I’m with Artemis, Wonwoo. You will find someone, again.”

Myungeun took Wonwoo’s hand. She brought his pinky close into her, as their pinky finger touched, a visible red string appeared.

  
“I’m sorry.” Myungeun whispered as Wonwoo raised her dagger, so close that its blade almost touched the string. “Remember, I love you.”

  
He had no idea if Myungeun felt it too, but as soon as the string cut, Wonwoo felt empty. Like a half of his soul were taken away by the death. Like a puzzle which lost its one piece—it was never complete.He did this for Myungeun’s happiness, he didn’t regret cutting the string. But there was one thing that he regretted so bad it almost killed him because it was too late.

Wonwoo never said it back. He never said “I love you, too.”


End file.
